


Plantisnotonfire - Eyes

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick, short bit of writing here. Trying to start writing more and look over it properly so may be a while, but I'll try to post some stuff regularly. Any comments/ideas are appreciated <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Plantisnotonfire - Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, short bit of writing here. Trying to start writing more and look over it properly so may be a while, but I'll try to post some stuff regularly. Any comments/ideas are appreciated 

Title: Plantisnotonfire - Eyes

Author: SecretShipper1

Genre: Depressing :/

Rating: 12

Warnings: It's sad, nothing else

Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this

Ed's POV

I leant forward and I kissed him lightly on the cheek, just like I had hundreds of times before, but this one was different, this time all I recieved in return was the cold dead look in his eyes. The eyes showed everything that had happened, everything I felt and I started to panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, we were supposed to be together as we grew old, developing our music and videos together and moving forwards. But now that was cut short. There was no moving forward for him anymore. I knew I should never have let myself get conect to someone so much, I should have known it would have been ripped away from me if I ever let that happen. I had to stay strong, I had to let myself move on. I had spent 3 months of my life with Dan, but now something had decided it was over, and there was nothing I could do to counteract that. I just had to step forward, move on, and let myself drop back into my normal life, my life before Dan, when I never let myself get too close to someone. I had worked then and it could work again. It had to work again. I stood and turned around, a single tear dropping to the floor as I did so, and left my whole world behind.


End file.
